disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oona
Princess Oona is a character who appears in the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First, voiced by Kiernan Shipka. She is a mermaid princess who befriends Sofia in the special, Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. Role in the Series In her debut appearance The Floating Palace, Oona first meets Sofia when she comes to the surface to take a closer look at the Floating Palace. She accidently gets caught in a net until Sofia untangles her. The two of them soon become friends, and after Sofia's amulet gives her the power to become a mermaid, they dive into the ocean together. Oona takes Sofia to her hideaway where they meet Sven and her big sister Cora. Then, she and Sven give her a tour of the cove. When the Floating Palace appears at the surface and drops anchor, Cora swims up and demands that Oona return home. Upon arriving, Oona and her mother have a debate on the Floating Palace's presence and discovers Sofia followed her home. Queen Emmaline tells them and Cora about the attack on her Kingdom and that that's why they're not supposed to spend too much time at the surface. When Plank proposes that Queen Emmaline move the ship out of the cove with her trident, Oona is against the plan because she knows Sofia's family is on the ship and how devastated her friend will be if they get hurt and can only watch in horror and listen in dismay as all this forces Sofia to admit that she's a human. When Plank starts acting negatively towards Sofia, Oona swims forward and angrily defends her by telling everyone how Sofia helped her when she was hurt and appeals to Cora who only says "All I saw was that you hurt your fin." to Oona's ire. Sven swims forward and says "I saw them. Sofia was helping Oona swim." After Queen Emmaline orders Sofia to leave and never come back, Oona swims away in disgust over how everyone acted toward Sofia and goes after her to comfort her. When Oona catches up to Sofia, she aplogizes for how everyone acted and Sofia gives her a loving hug before sadly swimming back to her ship. On the way back home, Oona is attacked by a sea monster who tries to steal the Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove from her but fails thanks to the protective charm that's been placed on it. Oona swims back up to the surface and alerts Sofia. The monster captures her and takes her back to a boat and locks her in a cage. His attempts to break the charm protecting her comb draw the attention of Farley the sea gull, who was sent by Sofia to find her, who tells Sofia. Sofia tries to save her by herself but the monster is too powerful. Sofia comes back with Cora who saves her with the power of the Mermaid Comb. She later witnesses her mother stop the storm and become friends with Sofia's family, to her delight. She reappears in the first episode of the third season, "Cool Hand Fluke". She introduces Sofia to all her friends and reveals she's in a band. She plays a variation of a guitar. When her friend Fluke swims off on a dangerous quest, she joins Sofia to help keep Fluke safe. When hiding from the Mantacorn, she expressed her anger and dissapointment in Fluke for risking their lives because he was jealous of the attention Sofia was getting. She later forgave him as he was allowed to perform with the band. Appearence Oona is a 8 year old mermaid who has blond hair that she wers the Mermaid Comb, amber brown eyes, a slender frame, a cyan top, a brown tail and green fins. Personality In terms of personality, Oona is very similar to Sofia. Like Sofia, Oona is a precocious girl who is very clever and unusually serious and mature for a child her age. She is also very kind and loyal to her loved ones to the point of being altruistic. She also values keeping promises no matter what. However, unlike Sofia, Oona doesn't suffer from the same self-esteem issues and lack of self-confidence that Sofia has and is more strightfoward and outspoken than Sofia. Also unlike Sofia, Oona is able to stay mad at somebody and hold a grudge with people who have angered her. Gallery Trivia *Oona becomes the first and only other princess to learn and witness the magic of Sofia's Amulet. *Oona is the only one Sofia willingly revealed the truth about her amulet to and remembers the truth. *Like Sofia and her amulet, Oona wears a magical comb which gives her the power to control waves, making her the second princess in the series to possess a magical object. *Even though she has the magical comb, Oona isn't shown yet how to use its power. In fact, she never uses it. This makes her more of a vessel than a wielder so far in the franchise, which is further supported by the fact that the comb has a spell on it that prevents anyone from physically taking it from her. *Like Ariel, Oona has a secret hideaway where she keeps all her treasures. *Oona shares the same name with the mermaid character from Nick Jr's Bubble Guppies. *In many ways, Oona is very similar to Sofia: Both are the second and youngest princess of a kingdom, both are given a mystical object by their parents that gives them magical powers. Both also have older sisters, both are rarely listened to or taken seriously because of how young and small they are and both prefer to do things by themselves and both have animal friends that they spend most of their free time with and both have personal hideouts that they like to play in. **There are also differences between Oona and Sofia as well: Oona's only family are her mother and older sister while Sofia has a father and a older brother. Sofia unlocked the powers her amulet gives her on her own and Oona was taught how to use the powers her comb gives her by Cora. Oona was born a princess and Sofia became a princess after her mother married the king. Oona received her comb from her mother, Queen Emmaline, who is aware of it's full potential while Sofia received her amulet from her father, King Roland, who doesn't even know that it's a magical object. Oona is honest about her comb and Sofia is secretive about her amulet. Oona openly displays her feelings and thoughts and Sofia usually keeps hers to herself. Oona's hideout is a shipwreck that she keeps her treasures in and Sofia's hideout is a secret garden that she goes to when she starts to miss her old life as a village girl. *Oona also has some similarities with Sofia's sister Princess Amber: Both are Princesses that were born Princesses, both are outspoken, Both have blond hair and amber brown eyes, and both their voice actors provided voice to two of the main characters on The Legend of Korra (Kiernan Shipka provided the voice of Jinora and Darcy Rose Byrnes provided the voice of Jinora's sister Ikki). **Their are also many differences between Oona and Amber that makes the two complete oppisites: The ruler of Amber's kingdom is her father King Roland and the ruler of Oona's kingdom is her mother Queen Emmaline, Amber is her kingdom's eldest princess and Oona is her Kingdom's youngest Princess, Amber likes having people doing stuff for her to the point where she expects it and Oona likes doing stufff by herself to the point where she hates it when people do stuff for her, and Amber is a papa's girl whose normally pushy, self-obssesed, and materialistic and Oona is a precocious girl who's polite, practical, and realistic. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters